One Punch Soshi
by Mystic 6 tailed Naruto
Summary: Soshi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji was born without a chakra network or system and because of it wasn't for used the kyuubi sealing but his sisters were. He was neglected by his mothers for his sisters for 5 years but he has become super strong from a simple training regime. Now Soshi seeks a true opponent to go all out against and becomes a ninja to find that worthy challenge.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Punch Man or Naruto or their characters they each are owned by their respective creators. I only own my OC character and most of his family except Naruko. I also make no money or profit on this fic its just for fun.

 **Summary:** Soshi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji was born without chakra and wasn't used in the kyuubi sealing. He was neglected by his mothers for his younger sisters who each contain half of the mighty kyuubi. But Soshi is already beyond immensely super-strong from just a simple and easy training regime. At just age 9 before even entering the Shinobi Academy, Soshi is already so strong not even the toughest ninja of any village can even scratch him. Join Soshi on his adventure as he tries to finally find a worthwhile opponent and watch as he beats some of the strongest ninjas in recent and past shinobi history with just a single hit along the way. Charkaless!OC, Non-Jinchuriki!OC God Like!OC, Uninterested/Grey!OC, Superhuman!OC , Son of two kunoichi!OC, Bashing of Uchihas Except Shisui, Itachi, and Mikoto, Hyuuga bashing except Hinata, Bashing of Sakura, Civilian council, Villagers, Kiba and other Inuzuka except for Tsume and Hana

 **Pairing:** Shota OC X Hinata X Large harem later on

 **Shotacon warning:** A younger boy will be targeted by several women his age and older if this kinda stuff isn't your cup of tea then don't read! Flamers can burn in hell for all i care.

 **Incest warning:** Two mothers and sisters will fall in love with their own son/brother as well later if you don't like then don't read!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The neglected strongest boy in the world**

Konoha was bustling with activity. The civilians were chatting about typical things and events. The shinobi were all going about their business going to and coming from missions. A certain manor was rather busy as the heads of the house were training their heirs to prepare them for the role they would eventually be taking over. Two little girls about 9 years old were training in a large training field outside a giant manor that rivaled the Hyuuga compound in size. The two girls were practicing their ninjutsu techniques as it was this year that they would be entering the ninja academy to become great kunoichi just like their mothers. The girl on the right had perfect creamy white skin, long sliver hair, and gorgeous rainbow colored eyes, she wore a simple training kimono (think the kimono Kushina wore when she was in the academy) with pictures of the elements on the sleeves and back. Her cheeks were decorated with three whisker like marks. This was Megumi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji she was one of the two heiresses of the Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji clan, Megumi was the Jinchuriki of the Yang Half of the Kyuubi (the half that Naruto had sealed in him in canon) and because of the beast's great chakra along with her own unique heritage made her quite the powerhouse at such a young age especially since she was a descendant of the Uzumaki and Niji clans. As a Niji she naturally had a powerful near god-like affinity for all five chakra elements similar to if she had had the Rin'negan but without also having access to Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang release. She currently had mastered her fire, water, wind, and earth releases, she was training in lightning release currently. Megumi aimed to master all five of her element releases before attempting to learn the subelements that the elements fused to create.

The other girl on the right had long golden blonde hair tied in two pigtails, and sparkling blue eyes, she had tanned skin and the same whisker like marks as Megumi. She wore an orange colored training kimono. This was Megumi's sister and the other clan heiress Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji, she was the Jinchuriki of the Yin Half of the Kyuubi and as such Natsumi had a little more difficulty controlling her chakra than her sister did. She was doing some chakra exercises with a couple of Shadow Clones currently to get her chakra control up to speed.

The two little girls were being watched by their mothers: Naruko and Lucretia Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji. Naruko had ankle length strawberry blonde hair with two shoulder length bangs framing her gorgeous face, tanned skin, a slender yet feminine figure, and her eyes were a beautiful exotic mix of violet and cerulean. She wore an orange high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting blue dress and standard shinobi sandals. Naruko was the only daughter of the late Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and the Red Hot Blooded Habanero Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Naruko was the Godaime and first ever female Kage in shinobi history having achieved her mother Kushina's own dream. Her childhood was a happy one with her parents and godparents who trained her in everything she would need to know as a shinobi. In mindset Naruko had a combination of her parents, she was as smart and inventive as her father yet as quick tempered and cheerful as her mother. Naruko like her daughters had three whisker like marks on her face and it was because her mother Kushina was the previous Kyuubi Jinchuriki before her daughters. Naruko was a Pseudo Jinchuriki and had inherited some of the bijuu chakra from her mother being a jinchuriki. Naruko had enough bijuu chakra inside her to use a cloak of up to 8 tails. She also was a master of the Shadow Clone technique and had learned her father's personal jutsu, the Rasengan and Flying Thunder God Technique in a short time in her youth in 3 days for each. She had even completed the Rasengan adding her element which was wind into it creating two deadly variations the smaller Wind Release: Rasengan and the much bigger Rasenshuriken which she also learned to throw. She had surpassed both her late parents in skill and power. She also had several strong wind jutsu under her belt. Naruko had inherited her mother's great strength as well and was very frightening when angered, so much so that she was often called the second Red Hot Blooded Habanero...just like her mother despite her hair not being actually red. Naruko inherited her mother's Adamantine Sealing Chains as well which were extremely useful in stopping her daughters when they got out of control with their respective kyuubi half's chakra.

Next to Naruko was another goddess who was unrivaled by any other kunoichi. This woman had creamy white skin, long flowing silver colored hair, and beautiful rainbow colored eyes. She had a huge bust that even outmatched Tsunade's own and wore a simple white kimono with pictures of all the elements sown about the sleeves and edges. This was Lucretia Naruko's wife and the other mother of the two girls, the two beautiful females were able to have children together thanks to Tsunade's own medicinal prowess and Uzumaki fuinjutsu combined. Lucretia was a complete mistress in elemental ninjutsu being able to use many elemental ninjutsu techniques without prior warning and was able to use all the subelement jutsu with ease rivaling if not surpassing the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama with his famed Mokuton. Lucretia was a master in all her clan techniques and abilities.

Megumi was focusing her lightning chakra into her hand after doing a couple of hand signs and forms a lightning technique in her hand similar to a certain scarecrow shinobi's original jutsu (think Indra's chidori like technique) and she rushed at a training dummy and struck it with her lightning clad hand reducing the dummy to splinters.

Naruko and Lucreita clapped very proud of their daughter's progress. They had been training for about a couple of hours now, even Natsumi had stopped her sparring match to watch her sister destroy the training dummy.

"You're getting a lot better with your lightning release Megumi-chan!" Naruko said with a proud smile.

"You will do just fine in the academy," Lucretia said equally as proud.

"We're gonna rock the academy sis!" Natsumi said pumping her fist up in excitement.

Megumi giggles smiling at her family. "Thanks Okaa-chan, mommy, Natsumi-chan."

Naruko smiled. "How about we end today's training and go out for some Ichiraku Ramen?"

Natsumi bounced excited. "Yay Ichiraku Ramen!" she dispelled her 4 clones she had been sparring with one at a time.

Megumi giggled from her sister's excitement knowing she had inherited their mother's love of the noodles.

Naruko and Lucretia smile and went out of the training ground with their daughters.

A person had been watching them without the family ever knowing: a boy with shoulder length silver hair and uninterested bored looking rainbow colored eyes. The boy wore a simple blue jumpsuit not as bright as the famous green duo's green jumpsuits and he wore light red gloves and boots (Saitama's outfit only blue jumpsuit and no cape). This boy was 9 years old as well and was Soshi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji the son of Naruko and Lucretia, the eldest child, however unlike his sisters he had no ninja abilities whatsoever because he was born without chakra somehow, but he was not weak not by a long shot. In fact, Soshi was extremely immensely powerful practically god-like already in speed, strength, durability, reflexes, and stamina. He got so strong just from a very simple training regime that no one would ever possibly believe if he told them: Just 100 push-ups, sit-ups, squats, and a 10 kilometer run everyday for the past 3 years. He started his training when he was 6 and had completed it just earlier this year. Soshi had become uncaring about anything after his training similar to a Nara practically…Originally Soshi trained to try and prove to his family that he could be strong as well even without chakra however, it worked too well and he became far too powerful. Soshi lost his excitement and drive after becoming so immensely physically powerful. He can beat any ninja regardless of rank in just one single blow, so he hardly tried anymore when assassins from inside the very village came to try and kill him either out of jealousy/spite for who he was related to or get rid of a 'weakling' like him. Any weapons break when they touch him, ninjutsu techniques only mess up or rip his clothes that is if he even allows them to hit him and doesn't just deflect them, and as Soshi possesses no chakra at all he is completely immune to any and all Genjutsus even the Mangekyou Sharingan's seemingly inescapable Tsukuyomi and Izanami and all the Kurama Clan techniques. Even seals have failed to affect him at all.

Soshi hadn't even shown his family his capabilities yet, he just doesn't care enough anymore to do so. The strongest boy in the world sighed bored as he left and walked through the village getting sneers of disgust. Almost every civilian and ninja minus most of the clan heads saw Soshi as a weakling and disgrace to the Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji family and often thought he would bring nothing but shame to the strongest clans in Konoha.

A civilian muttered. "Why don't Naruko-sama and Lucretia-sama just get rid of that boy? He doesn't have any special abilities." He got some murmurs of agreement from his friends.

Soshi just walked ignoring the muttering civilians and makes it to near the isolated part of the village.

A ninja gets in his path on the way, a nameless Uchiha Chunin. He grinned arrogantly. "Hey brat, you think you're better than the civilians? At least they have a bit of charka unlike your worthless self! Naruko-sama and Lucretia-sama should just throw you out on the streets!"

Soshi just stared at him and asked. "Could you get out of my way please?"

The Uchiha scoffed. "If you can make me weakling!" He laughed at the thought blissfully unaware of just how outmatched he truly was against this 'weak' boy.

Soshi just continued to stare at him. "I don't want any trouble, I just want to go for a simple walk."

The Uchiha grinned. "Oh don't worry just come with me it will be no trouble at all."

Soshi shrugged. "Alright whatever."

The Uchiha snickered at the boy's stupidity and put a hand on his shoulder and used the Shunshin, he took Soshi to one of the training grounds.

Soshi looked around. "Why are we here?"

The Uchiha smirked drawing a kunai. "I'm gonna get rid of a weak useless boy! That's why!" He aimed his kunai at Soshi. "Don't worry it will be quick then Sasuke-sama will get to marry those strong beautiful sisters of yours and bring honor to both families."

"Family honor is really overrated to me," Soshi said not even looking at the Uchiha but at the sky bored.

"How dare you weakling?!" The Uchiha thrust his kunai at Soshi who still wasn't paying attention and the kunai shattered in two the instant that it made contact with Soshi's body. The Uchiha member was completely floored. "What the hell?!" He looked at his broken kunai completely stunned. _'No way! There's no way that just happened! How did my kunai break simply from making contact with this worthless brat's body?!'_ He glared at Soshi. "Boy are you hiding anything under that jumpsuit?"

Soshi looked comically weirded out and held his hands out in defense. "Whoa hey I don't roll that way Uchiha."

The Uchiha face faulted before yelling. "No you stupid boy! I don't mean that!"

"Sounded like you meant that to me, I was right to steer clear of most of the Uchihas," Soshi said.

"Why you little brat!" The Uchiha yelled and went through hand seals stopping on the tiger seal and inhales. "Fire Release: Grand Fire Ball Technique!" He cupped his hand in front of his mouth and shot a large fire ball at Soshi directly.

Soshi just looked at the oncoming fire jutsu and was struck by it as it exploded.

The Uchiha grins thinking he got rid of the 'weakling'. "Good riddance brat."

"Good riddance to who?" A familiar voice asked beside him.

"What?!" The Uchiha turned to see Soshi standing right near him completely naked, but the young boy was otherwise unharmed from the jutsu at all even his hair was still okay.

"You know that wasn't very nice torching my clothes like that," Soshi said looking slightly annoyed and haphazardly swung one hand out to send the Uchiha away from him, but instead the simple smack literally caused the Uchiha Chunin to explode into nothing but a big bloody spatter all over the ground and trees (think when Saitama smacks Mosquito Girl). Soshi sweat drops with a comical look at what he had accidentally done. "Oops…I only meant to just smack him away not destroy him…Now I have to get home and change, otherwise my mothers will be annoying and complain about me being naked in public." He blurred away at an unbelievable speed way faster than Maito Gai could move even with chakra. Soshi reappeared at the compound and went in, going up to his room which was on the upper floor and far away from the rest of the family. He pulled out another dark blue jumpsuit and put it on along with another set of red gloves and boots. "Much better, damn prick Uchihas…who needs them? The only good ones are Itachi and his mother." He sees his family coming in from their ramen outing and walks down the stairs heading out. The two sides meet and stop before each other. Naruko, Lucretia, Natsumi, and Megumi are surprised to meet their estranged son/brother in the living room.

The two sides just stares at each other for a while: Soshi looking comically bored and uninterested, Megumi was surprised, Natsumi seemed to smirk cockily at her brother, the two mothers were just staring in shock and realization.

Naruko was thinking stunned and horrified at her error. _'Oh kami, we forgot to bring Soshi-chan along with us! I didn't even think to ask Soshi-chan if he wanted to come with us! What kind of mother am I not even including my only son in a family outing?!'_

Megumi then changed her surprise to annoyance which didn't show on her face in front of her mothers. "What are you doing here onii-chan?" Once before their training Megumi and her sister adored their elder brother, the trio were very very close even for the best of siblings. But when they were 4 and beginning their shinobi training with their parents and during their chakra unlocking exercise, it was discovered Soshi had not even a single bit of chakra flowing inside him. Yet he was miraculously healthy and survived then Megumi and Natsumi turned mean and uncaring against their elder brother. They often mocked him for his weakness of having no chakra despite being from the very clan that specialized in having literally tons of chakra. They of course didn't do these things when their mothers were present and instead acted like they were the siblings they originally truly were. But they were unaware just how much stronger than them their brother was even without possessing any known chakra.

"I was about to go out again," Soshi replied in an uninterested tone.

Naruko was worried hearing her son's uncaring tone like he didn't have even want to be around them at all. _'Soshi-chan...Are you upset about not being trained with your sisters?'_ "Soshi-chan are you okay?"

Soshi looked at his mother, the same uninterested gaze in his rainbow colored eyes as ever. "Yes I am okay mother,"

Naruko looked at him her violet-blue eyes gazing into his rainbow colored eyes worried at not understanding her son's feelings right now.

Natsumi seeing her mother upset frowned before smiling to her mothers. "Kaa-chan, mommy let us talk to onii-chan okay?"

"Yeah we'll cheer him up," Megumi assured their mothers with a smile.

Naruko and Lucretia looked to their daughters and then to their son. They then smiled nodding unaware of their daughters' true intentions with their brother.

"We'll leave things to you Natsumi-chan, Megumi-chan." Naruko said smiling before leaving upstairs with Lucretia.

When the girls were sure their mothers were fully out of hearing range they glared at their brother.

"Why are you even still a part of this clan onii-baka?!" Natsumi exclaimed. "You don't have any chakra or even a tailed beast inside you like we do!"

"Natsumi-chan is right Onii-baka, you should just save us the embarrassment and leave." Megumi told him coldly.

Soshi just looked uncaring at his sisters like they were nothing to him. "If I could move out then I would, but I will wait until I have the money to buy my own place."

Natsumi scowled, "You're never gonna find a job onii-baka, you're too stupid and boring."

Soshi wasn't even fazed by the insult. "Big talk from someone who hasn't even mastered the Shadow Clone technique yet, I saw your training earlier."

Megumi was shocked and glared. "Were you spying on us?! So you're so jealous that you're not getting training that you stoop to spying?!"

"Your training is only for those with chakra and chakra is completely overrated to me, I became strong on my own." Soshi told his sisters.

Megumi looked surprised to hear that. "You become strong?"

Natsumi laughed. "Don't kid yourself onii-baka! Even if you did become strong you're still nothing compared to us!"

Soshi raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You think so?"

Megumi nodded. "Of course we have unlocked our chakra and learned many techniques from our parents, you have no chakra or secondary power source."

Natsumi grinned arrogantly. "Want to try to prove us wrong Onii-baka?"

Soshi shrugged. "I guess, I got nothing else to do currently."

Megumi called their parents. "Kaa-chan, mom! Natsumi-chan and I want to spar with Onii-chan!"

Naruko and Lucretia somehow hadn't heard any of the earlier conversation but heard Megumi call them and came downstairs.

"You want to spar with them Soshi-chan?" Naruko asked surprised and concerned for her son.

"Are you sure Soshi-chan?" Lucretia asked also concerned as in their minds, their son stood no chance against his sisters. They had trained their daughters since they were 4 and they were pretty strong already, strong enough to at least rival inexperienced Chunin to possibly inexperience Jonin, Elite Jonin to higher when they used their bijuu chakra. They were worried that their son would lose quickly. Were they in for a huge surprise when Soshi reveals just what he can do.

"Sure, perhaps this will be a bit fun." Soshi said.

Natsumi and Megumi giggled at their brother thinking they had this match in the bag.

Naruko nodded. "Okay let's go outside and you three can spar in the training ground."

The whole family went outside and headed to the training ground.

Soshi stood on one side and his sisters Natsumi and Megumi stood on the other.

Naruko looked at her son worried. "Soshi-chan are you sure you want to fight both of them?"

"Don't worry I can handle myself," Soshi replied.

Lucretia looked at their son. "Alright I'll referee, this will be a spar between Soshi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji and Megumi and Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Niji, no killing blows and girls you are restricted to only using low level jutsu."

Megumi pouts but nods. "Fine mom, it won't take us more than taijutsu to win anyways,"

"Yeah!" Natsumi pumps her fist as if they had already won.

Soshi didn't even get into a stance yet and looks at them. "Let's go."

Naruko bit her lip worried for her son seeing he didn't even get into a simple fighting stance. _'Soshi-chan...'_

Natsumi and Megumi dashed at their brother at Chunin level speeds.

Soshi watched as they dashed and tried to strike him. Megumi tried to palm strike him and Natsumi tried to use a kick. Soshi easily evaded their blows, shocking both his sisters and his mothers as they couldn't even follow his movement speed.

Naruko blinked reallyconfused on what she just witnessed. "Lu-chan?"

"Yes Naru-chan?" Lucretia asked.

"Am I under a genjutsu?" Naruko wanted to confirm whether or not what she just saw was real.

"No and neither am I Naru-chan, Soshi-chan really dodged his sisters' chunin level speed." Lucretia said just as stunned.

Megumi frowned. "Maybe we missed him somehow sis."

Natsumi nodded. "We should take things up a notch," She sent chakra to her legs to increase her speed and agility and swung a kick at her brother.

Soshi looked to her bored having blocked the kick with one arm.

Natsumi was stunned. _'No way! He blocked my kick with one arm and reacted instantly to a chakra enhanced movement?! That's not even possible!'_

Naruko was also shocked seeing just how fast her son reacted to his sister's movement it was instant. _'S-Soshi-chan…How…Just what have you learned?'_

Soshi then let Natsumi go who jumped back as Megumi came dashing at him. Megumi had her hand cocked back and threw a punch at her brother.

Soshi caught her right fist easily.

Megumi gasped and then tried another punch only for her other fist to be easily caught as well.

Soshi held her hands in his and began to squeeze a little.

Megumi winced and screamed in agonizing pain from the sheer force of her 'weak' brother's grip. The sound of her actual bones cracking and creaking under the force were even fully heard by everyone. She felt herself being forced to her knees just from her brother's powerful grip on her hands. Megumi was actually tearing from how painful this simple grip was.

Natsumi was shocked. _'There's no way this is real! He's actually hurting sis with just his grip alone?!'_

Naruko and Lucretia were just watching stunned by what they were seeing. Their son had blocked punches from his sister who trained under them for the past 5 years and was hurting her with just the grip he had on her.

Soshi then let go of Megumi who nearly fell on the ground on her ass from the sudden release.

Megumi managed to quickly recover her balance and rubbed each wrist with the other feeling the phantom pain. _'What just happened? He caught both my punches and then nearly breaks my hands with the grip alone?! This must be a genjutsu! It can't be real!'_ She felt her Uzumaki regeneration begin to work on healing the damage and shook her wrists as they were healed. "I don't know what you used onii-chan, but it won't help you for much longer."

Natsumi getting frustrated and upset placed her hand in a T shaped cross seal. "Shadow Clone Technique!" In a large poof of smoke 10 Natsumi stood before Soshi.

Naruko was shocked seeing her daughter use the shadow clone technique against her own brother. "Natsumi-chan, what are you doing?!" She could easily tell that her more hot blooded daughter was getting quickly frustrated, Natsumi had inherited that short temper from both her mother Naruko and her late grandmother Kushina. So she was twice as bad when angry.

Natsumi pointed at her brother and she and her clones charged him as a unit.

Soshi was still uncaring and dashed barely visible even in his parents' who were two Kage level kunoichi eyes. He began to take out the clones with just one hit each.

Natsumi glared getting more and more upset at seeing her brother easily manhandle her clones as if they were nothing to him.

Soshi appeared behind his sister without any prior warning and delivered a quick chop to her neck.

Natsumi's eyes rolled back and she fell like a rag doll knocked out and left a crater shaped like herself in the ground where she hit.

Naruko and Lucreita were both stunned to see their son knock out his sister with a simple chop.

Megumi was shocked at the sight. _'This can't be real! He knocked out Natsumi-chan in just a single blow?!'_

"Huh, guess I was wrong about this being fun." Soshi spoke being right next to Megumi now and chopped her in the side of the head with one hand before she could even react.

Megumi fell knocked out as well.

Soshi looked to his mothers. "I won." He saw them just staring completely speechless. He wondered why Lucretia hadn't yet announced the match and looked back at his sisters as a dark chakra and killing intent filled the air.

Natsumi and Megumi were slowly rising up with identical cloaks of red bubbling chakra around them. the chakra formed fox ears on top and 3 chakra tails behind them. Their eyes were open and red slit eyes, their nails were longer and much sharper, their teeth were fangs and their whisker marks were much deeper.

Soshi raised an eyebrow even without chakra he could sense the bloodlust that the two were admitting and even then he knew he was still much stronger even when not serious. "Well maybe this might be a little fun after all,"

Naruko was beginning to summon her chakra chains to calm her daughters down, but they already blurred out to attack their brother. She warned her son even though she was unaware she had no need to. "Soshi-chan, look out!"

Soshi sees his sisters both in the 3 tailed state coming at him with claw swipes and vanished right as their claws swung at him. He appeared instantly behind them shadowed with one hand cocked back to punch and suddenly he seemed to grow to a giant size in the girls' mind eyes as he was punching and his fist came directly at the two Jinchuriki(Saitama's 'Death' Punch he used in his training spar with Genos). Soshi stopped his fist an inch from his sisters as a massive force shockwave was released from just the momentum and made the entire area actually, the whole village shake violently. The trees for miles in the area were destroyed, a massive trench-like fissure was seen going all the way outside the compound, going halfway through and out the village and had destroyed many civilian homes and businesses along its path, even the hokage mountain the first 4 heads were destroyed leaving only Naruko's head on the mostly wrecked mountain. There were many civilians and shinobi panicking like headless chickens at the recently caused mass destruction.

Naruko was completely speechless at what she just witnessed. Lucretia was just as shocked as her wife as she had looked at the sky during Soshi's punch and saw the puffy gathering clouds literally split as well.

Megumi and Natsumi had lost their kyuubi cloak from the punch's massive shockwave, they were staring at their brother in shock too for a few moments. Then their eyes rolled back in their heads again and they fell back unconscious. This time the two heiresses were out cold.

Soshi looked at his mothers. "I guess it was a bit exciting, but still it only took one punch that didn't even connect to them, just the shockwave. Train them better." He simply walked out of the training field.

Naruko was still speechless but was able to gather her daughters and bring them inside the compound. Lucretia followed her wife knowing this brought up several questions. Their son whom they had never trained with his sisters, he was strong enough to easily beat his sisters both with them using their regular chakra and their bijuu chakra. His punch didn't even make contact with his sisters yet the shockwave alone was able to dispel the kyuubi cloak and KO them. His speed rivaled Maito Gai with any number of gates active and they still felt it wasn't even his full speed. The two Kage level kunoichi were really interested in finding out how their son became so immensely powerful without chakra. Naruko created a shadow clone to go and follow her son.

Soshi was just walking and a couple of civilian born chunin and jonin surrounded him when he got near the training field used usually used by team 7. "Can't you idiots go bug someone else?" He looked comically annoyed at them, they dressed stupidly for shinobi wearing fancy jewelry and clothes to reflect their high born statues.

"No way! We're going to get rid of a weakling like you!" the lead jonin replied with a kunai in hand.

"Yeah Naurko-sama and Lucretia-sama don't need a weakling for a son!" the others roared with their own kunais.

the shadow clone of Naruko had arrived just in time to hear everything and see this. She clenched her fists. _'Those damn civilian born arrogant idiots! I would never put a hit out on my own son nor would Lu-chan! We still love Soshi-chan even if he can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu…Now that I think about it doesn't Gai have a student who has the same problem Soshi-chan does? Yeah he does and I think his student's name is Rock Lee. He isn't even from an actual shinobi family, if Lee can pass the academy and become a ninja then my Soshi-chan can pass it as well!'_ She got a kunai ready and was about use her father's signature jutsu, she had learned to use it without the teleportation formula truly surpassing her late parents in skill.

One Jonin charged at Soshi and swept at him with the kunai. Soshi held one hand out and the kunai shattered when it made contact with his palm. The Jonin was shocked. "What the hell?! No way! How did that happen?!" The others were just as shocked.

Clone Naruko's blue-violet eyes widened in surprise. _'Amazing Soshi-chan is so durable! Weapons shatter the minute they make contact with his body!'_

The Jonin grabbed another kunai and sent chakra into it to increase its durability and cutting power. "Try taking it this time brat!" He threw the chaka enhanced kunai at Soshi, the speed and precision were greatly enhanced.

Soshi still kept his hand up as the chakra enhanced kunai came at him. The kunai hit and still shattered the chakra fading, coating it in chakra did nothing to improve its durability against him.

The civilian born shinobi were stunned and shaking at what just occurred.

Soshi blurred out and tapped the lead jonin with one finger and sent him sailing off far into the distance leaving a twinkle-like light behind (think whenever Team Rocket blasts off in the pokemon anime).

Clone Naruko gaped stunned and amazed. _'He did that with just a single finger tap even Baa-chan can't do that with just a finger tap!'_

Soshi looked at the rest of the civilian shinobi who all screamed and quickly ran away like the little cowards they were. He sighed and looked to the side. "Mother I know you saw me I'm guessing that's just one of your clones right?"

Clone Naruko came out from where she was. "Yes Soshi-chan, this is just one of my clones I sent so tell me…How did you get so strong? Your physical strength seems be above even Tsunade-baa-chan's even when she uses chakra. And i get the sneaking suspicion it's not even your full strength."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you how I got so strong mother." Soshi replied looking to her.

"I'm sure it was a very tough demanding training regime." Clone Naruko said to her son.

"Alright…I'll tell you, if you truly want to know the secret." Soshi took a deep breath then looks serious to his mother. "100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and a 10 kilometer run everyday for the past 3 years, I started it when I was just 6 and completed it just early this year."

Clone Naruko was completely stunned as she looked to her son. "T-That's it?! Soshi-chan! Be serious! That is even less than how Gai and Rock Lee train!"

"I am serious mother," Soshi said his face showing no signs of deceit. He was being completely honest.

Clone Naruko was rendered speechless physically. _'If Soshi-chan truly is serious then why haven't Gai or Rock Lee reached beyond such a level of power? They do more than twice the training Soshi-chan had done and they can't even do nearly the amount of damage that Soshi-chan can, unless they have some of the eight gates active and even then its on a much smaller scale!'_ "Well I'll be dispelling now to deliver the memories to boss Soshi-chan and you and your sisters will be starting the academy this year."

Soshi nodded. "Understood, hopefully after I become a shinobi then I'll be able find a good challenge."

Clone Naruko dispelled in a poof of smoke and returns to the real Naruko giving her all the memories. Naruko looked to her wife. "Lu-chan you are not going to believe how our son got so powerful,"

"How Naru-chan? Some terrifying training regime that would make Gai and Rock Lee cringe?" Lucretia asked.

"No that's the shocking part it is so simple, Soshi-chan did 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and a 10 kilometer run everyday since he had been 6," Naruko told her shocked wife.

"He got so strong from just such a simple training regime?!" Lucretia exclaimed.

"I know its shocking Lu-chan, it would be a crime to not let Soshi-chan become a shinobi," Naruko told her.

"Agreed Naru-chan but Soshi-chan will most likely become the dead last because he can't use the three ninjutsu required." Lucretia replied.

"True Lu-chan, but the academy rankings will mean nothing once they graduate and become shinobi," Naruko said getting a nod of agreement from her wife as they went to the academy to sign all three of their children up.

Soshi was walking home being watched by a pair of crimson slit eyes from the shadows.

The owner of the eyes smirked licking their lips and speaking in a clearly feminine voice. "Well Soshi-kun…Its good to see you are finally showing some of your true strength and those fools at the academy will never truly understand you, which is good as the less competition for your heart the better," The person disperses in a swirl of bats.

* * *

 **Anyone want to guess who the mysterious person stalking Soshi can be? Next time the three siblings enter the academy and antics are sure to ensue as our hero faces the gay duckass haired Uchiha, his legion of useless cannon fodder fangirls, and the arrogant Inuzuka each thinking they are superior to him in every way.**


End file.
